The Webs We Build Today
by DarkDefender89
Summary: This is a oneshot but if I get enough reviews I might write more to it. It's basically about the fate the characters are setting up for themselves. Its kind of an ironic parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Today**

**He decided that it was time to open the lead box. It was time for it to be over. And this was the only way.**

**Then Chloe entered the room. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "I'm opening the box," he said blankly. At first Chloe was confused. Then she realized what he meant. "No, you can't," she said. "Who are you to say that," he said to her. "Who _am_ I to you?" she wittily replied.**

**"I don't know anymore," was all he said.**

**And then, before she could stop him, he opened the box. A huge meteor rock-kryptonite-was in it. All of a sudden he was in excruciating, agonizing pain. But he didn't care. He wanted to feel pain. He wanted to feel pain. He dared himself to touch the poisonous rock. He brought it closer to himself, and soon fell down in agonizing pain.**

**But he didn't let his eyes close, because that would be chickening out. He wanted to feel the pain; he didn't want to be unconscious for it.**

**And then Lana Lang entered the room. Lana Lang and all her long raven-haired glory and her exotic brown eyes and her unbreakable skin. You see, Lana Lang was secretly from Krypton, also.**

**As if on cue, Lana Lang walked over to Clark and kneeled over in pain because of the kryptonite. The two stared intently into each others eyes and after all this time finally realized that they were the same after all. "I love you," they both said at the same time."**

**In pain, they both stared at the beautiful, mesmerizing green stone. It was painful but it was also beautiful.**

**Chloe stood there, watching them. Tears slowly fell down her eyes.**

**Then Lex Luther entered the room.**

**What was his purpose in life's master-façade?**

**Was he the best friend or the enemy or both?**

**He walked over to Lana and Clark. Lana abruptly grabbed the green meteor and struggled to put it back into the lead box. Clark closed the lid and handed it to Lex. "Here," Clark said with an ominous monotone. After a while, he said, "Use it if you need it. After all, everything needs to be fair."**

**At the time, Lex Luther didn't understand.**

**Lana and Clark started kissing. After about five minutes they stopped, and realized that Chloe and Lex were in the room. **

**Lois entered the room. And _who knew_ what her place was in all this?!? She was like the annoying older sister, maybe.**

**All five of them were friends now. They all got along. But obviously, fate hadn't waved its wand yet. But the spider-web was already woven. Now, everything was fine. Now was Smallville, when they were all still young and still learning. Love was bittersweet, but at least it was love.**

**Lex Luther opened the lead box to see what was inside, and then he closed it.**

**One day, everything would make sense.**

**Just remind them that they set the trap up for themselves. That's how it always happens. One's self is one's self's greatest enemy. Remember that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over there who do you think you are? Why do you keep coming back to me? Is there something I did wrong? No I don't love you anymore.**

**Or do I?**

**You know I like to be mysterious. Will we find a way to make it work? For all I know, it doesn't even matter.**

**Oh, who am I kidding? I can't hide from the pain. I'm still in love with you. But so is she. Chloe. She loves you too. Chloe is my best fiend.**

**Will you help me find an answer because I don't want to hurt either one of you but whatever decision I make I will hurt at least one of you. Why does this have to be so hard?**

**Maybe Chloe's the best friend that you'll fall in love with in the end. Or maybe I am. Who knows? For all I know, you're in love with both of us. And really, nothing else makes sense. I can't imagine being in your position, and being forced to choose…forced to distinguish between the one I really love and the one I want to love…between the one I'm meant for and the one I'm like the perfect, protective brother to. Who knew such a decision would be so hard to make?**

**But you're certainly not taking so long. Every second your eyes are on me. You're obsessed with me. Can I tell you a secret? Secretly, I'm obsessed with you, too. I always will be. And you know, Clark, I'm not stupid. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Guess what? I figured out your secret a _long_ time ago…way back in season 1 when it was so obvious. Why won't you just tell me.**

**But guess what? I have a secret, too. I'm from Krypton, too, and together we can replicate the race…save it. We're the only ones left and its up to us. We're Krypton's legend's only hope, Clark.**

**So do you want me?**

**Only you can answer this question: who knows what destiny awaits.**

**Until then, I'm here, waiting. Whenever you're ready.**

**Sure, it'll be bitter-sweet love. Who said that there's anything beautiful in the world that isn't painful?**

**You know the best example? Kryptonite's the most beautiful stone on the entire planet.**


End file.
